Parting of Ways
by Artanyus
Summary: With the defeat of Lilith, Roland and Callista meet for the last time before going their separate ways. Before they do part, Roland meets Sasha, who wants to thank him as well.


Roland emerged from the forest limping slightly, carrying Jaina in his arms. Her limp body and slack features spoke volumes of her condition, but the look on Roland's tear streaked face said it all. He stared at Callista as he limped towards her, silently begging her to step forward and help ease the burden he now carried.

"She saved my life," he stated as soon as he was close enough.

Callista nodded, gently stroking her face, brushing a lock of golden hair out of her face. "Her courage and bravery will never be forgotten. It is to you both that I am grateful and her memory will never fade. My pack will know of her courage, and yours."

Gently, she took the body from Roland's arms, as he fought against the lump that rose in his throat. He looked up at the overcast sky and blinked away the tears. "What am I going to tell her family?"

"Tell them the truth. She died happy, and bravely. Not in some hospital bed rotting away."

Roland nodded, and watched Callista carry the body back to the car, gently laying her on the back seat. Before he followed her, he turned back for one last glimpse of the forest he had saved. Deep down he knew things would return to normal in time, but it too bore the pain of death. As he started to turn away, he saw a young pup standing at the forests edge, watching him. He felt as though it knew him somehow, like it was smiling at him in some way but he couldn't be sure.

"Sasha says thank you," Callista states, looking up at Roland as he approaches. Noting the confusion in his eyes she adds, "The pup you just saw. His name is Sasha. He is mine, and he says thank you."

Roland nodded, trying hard to smile. "When you see him again, tell him 'You're welcome.'"

"Why don't you do it?" the woman said, gesturing towards the young wolf that followed him to the car.

Roland turned to face the pup, and knelt down. He held out a hand palm face up so the pup could see it was safe, and sniff it. Tentatively Sasha stepped forward and started to sniff his hand. A moment later he looked up at the man and let loose a soft whine before moving closer. Roland, unsure of what to do, reached out and stroked the wolf's fur, scratching its muzzle and started to laugh while tears ran down his face once more.

"Hi Sasha," Roland said softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and you're welcome."

Without warning, the pup jumped up, half landing in his arms toppling the man over. The two played gently for a few minutes before Roland managed to pick the wolf up and set him back on all four. He rubbed the wolf once more and looked up at Callista.

"You will always be welcome here," she said, reaching down to stroke the wolf. "But now I must return to my family as well."

"Thank you, for everything," Roland said.

"It is I who should thank you," Callista replied, before giving Roland a kiss on the cheek,

The two stared at each other for a moment, looking into each other's soul, knowing they were different, yet shared a common ground. Without thinking, he reached up and brushed her light brown hair back behind her ear. He started to say something, but her fingers on his lips silenced the thought, their lips meeting once more for a final time. The minutes felt like an eternity, but to them, it was enough. Their paths were very different, but they would never forget each other. Her features were ingrained in his memory, while she would always recognize his scent, no matter how old they got.

Roland broke the kiss first, stepping back to take in Callista and Sasha one more time before he turned and walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in. Callista knelt down beside Sasha and patted him on the side, the pair watching Roland as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off with Jaina in the back seat. The sun began to sink below the horizon, and as soon as the car was out of sight, Callista stood and looked down at the pup. As if reading his mothers thoughts he let loose with a howl and started towards the forest, turning back to look at her as if calling to her.

With a final glance at the road, Callista turned towards the forest and walked in with the pup at her side. Once she was deep enough in, she stopped and closed her eyes, whispering, "Take care, Child of Atlantis." With that, she changed back into her natural form, and nuzzling her pup lovingly before padding off into the forest, and the coming night.


End file.
